Stuck
by jordinajamaica
Summary: The missing scenes from Stuck on You Season 2. What happened before and after the meeting at Cozy's?. DL story


I don't own any of the characters of CSI:NY only Danny and Flack in my dreams.

I always wanted to know what happened after the final scene of Stuck on you, so here it goes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in their shared office doing the paperwork from the last case they worked in. A music promoter killed in the street by some members of a rock band called Rough Sects and their manager. Lindsay was playing with her pen nervously and Danny had difficulties to focus with the annoying noise she was making. She was looking to her computer screen and was taking notes. He was staring at her trying to discover what was she doing but when he couldn't find out he just asked her

"Ok Montana. What's up?"

"What?" Lindsay said without looking at him

"What are ya doin'?" He asked again

She turned around to look at him for just a second and then focused her attention back in the screen "Do you have plans for tonight?"

"No. Why?" He asked half confused half amused.

Lindsay turned off her computer and stood up. She wrotte something in a piece of paper and handed it to him "Meet me here at 8 pm" and with that she left the room.

Danny stood up and run to the door "Montana!" When she turned around he continued "What is all that about?"

"You will have to come to find out" She said in a flirtatious tone and got in the elevator.

Had she just ask him out? Was that a date? Those two and lots of similar questions were bombing their minds.

Danny looked at the paper. In it he discovered the adress of a bar called Cozy's in Midtown. He looked at his clock. 7 pm. He had 1 hour to finish the paperwork and meet the sweet Montana in a bar...A huge smile appeared in his face.

"Why are you so happy?" A female voice said

He turned around and saw Stella smiling at him. He still was in the doorframe of his office with the paper in the hand. He looked at her grinning and said

"Nothing..." and headed back inside the office.

Lindsay arrived at Cozy's at 7'50pm. She wanted to be there before Danny. She found a good table where she could see the entrance door and the stage. She ordered a glass of wine and a beer for him. Lindsay was beginning to think that Danny would not show up when at 8'10pm he appeared. She waved shily at him and smiled and he joined her to the table.

"Sorry, I'm late" He said

"It's ok. I ordered you a beer"

After a short silence and exchange of smiles, it was obvious that they both were nervous, and he asked

"So...What's up?·"

"Something you may be interested in" She said smiling and flirting.

"Jazz music? That's me" He said nodding

A familiar voice began to speak in the stage. Danny turn around to see his boss with a bass in his hands staring to play. He turn around to Lindsay and said

"Get outta here? Are you kidding me? How did you know he played"

She was amused by Danny's reaction and couldn't help but smile widely "I figured it out" He turned around a moment to see Mac and she continued her explanation "I could tell by the way he held the bass that he knew about guitars and I knew he has a standing appointment on Wednesdays. It could have been a shrink or yoga but I took the music option."

"I'm impressed" He said nodding. They both watched Mac play for a few seconds. Lindsay stared at him and bit her lip and then said

"Maybe don't know him as well as you thought" He nodded again at her and continued listening the music.

Mac played 5 more songs and left the stage to talk to some other musicians that were in the bar. Lindsay and Danny were still sitting there talking and enjoying their third drinks.

"So, Montana...You just wanted me to meet you here to show me that I was wrong and that there was something about Mac I didn't knew?"

"Yes, more or less..."She said taking a sob of her wine

"More or less?" He looked at him wiggling and eyebrow

"Yes, I was going to come anyways...but this way I tought you a lesson at the same time" She said proudly and smiling

"Waw! You are enjoying this!"

"Yes" She said playing with her glass

He looked at her amused. "You know what, Montana, it's good to see you out of the lab for a change"

She smiled at him and they stare at each other for some seconds until the waitress asked them if they needed anything else, flirting with Danny.

"No thanks we are fine" Danny said without looking at the waitress. When she left, Lindsay spoke

"That was quite unapropiate"

"What? What do you mean? Do you wanted something else? I think that the 3 glasses you had were enough for tonight but if you want I can"

"Not that. I'm fine. It's just that she was flirting with you. She's been flirting with you all night"

"And you are jealous, Montana?" He said smiling widely

"No, it's just that I am here too, you know. I think she even noticed I exist"

"Well that guy over there certainly know you exist. He is been looking at you all night."

"What?" She turned around to see a man smiling at her. "No. That's not possible.."

"And why is not possible?"

"Danny, look at me! I'm not the kind of girl that men hit on in a bar...I have worked a 10 hours shift, I'm wearing work clothes and I am not"

"Montana...I'm sure boys notice you, and if they don't they must be blind! You are the most beautiful woman in this bar and I'm pretty sure that if I weren't here you would had received lots of visitors..."

She looked at him embarrassed and finished her drink.

They continued talking for the next two hours about old cases, about their childhood and the life in a ranch or the city. The waitress appeared again to tell them that they were going to close the bar.

"Where do you live Montana?" He asked once they were outside.

"A few blocks away from here."

"Do you want to have a walk?"

"You don't have to go with me, Danny, I'm a big girl with a badge and a gun, I can defend myself"

"I don't have to but I want to" He looked at her smiling and he smiled back and they began to walk.

The walk was quite silent interrupted only sometimes by Danny explaining her some stories about the neigbourhood. Suddenly Lindsay stopped.

"We arrived" She said. "Thanks Danny. It's been a great night"

"Yes..." He approach her and kissed her cheek "Good night, Montana"

She froze with the touch of his lips in her skin. "Good night, Danny" She managed to say after a few seconds.

She opened the door and threw herself on the couch. Uncounciously her hand rested on where Danny kissed her. She shaked her head, rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

Danny was sitting in a taxi thinking about that night. It hadn't been a date but he managed to spent a more time with Lindsay and it had been amazing. And at the end he kissed her. Well it hadn't been a real kiss but a bunch of new feelings had been waken with that litle contact with her cheek. He payed the cab and got in his apartment. He rubbed the back of his head and head to his bedroom wishing to dream with her one more time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think??? REVIEW PLEASE!!:D


End file.
